


In This Life, You Must Find Something To Live For

by orphan_account



Series: Nothing's As It Seems [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sadness, i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Spencer thinking about a transfer, Aaron and Rossi getting closer, and the ladies stuck in the middle, the entire team seems to be falling apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Life, You Must Find Something To Live For

 

_"I've always heard every ending is also a new beginning, we just don't know it at the time, I'd like to believe that's true." -Emily Prentiss_

 

_**~Yesterday~** _

 

Derek carried Spencer into the break room and propped him up on the counter. He quickly grabbed the first aid kit and began to clean up Spencer's face, fighting against his flailing limbs. He sighed and dabbed the blood away as carefully as he could, his heart aching at Spencer's whimpering and shaking, "Baby.." he whispered, "Listen to me. The more you fight against me, the harder it's going to be. Can you relax for me?" He ran his fingers through Spencer's hair and kissed his nose, smiling weakly as Spencer wrapped his arms tightly around himself. Derek sighed and continued to clean up Spencer's face, making sure that his nose wasn't broken or his jaw wasn't fractured anywhere; after finishing it up with that, stitching Spencer's lip, and getting a few medics to make sure he wasn't bleeding internally and didn't have a concussion, he carried his boyfriend over to his desk and brushed his hair back, "I can give you some aspirin for your headache, but I'm not sure it'll help." 

 

"Spencer," said JJ as she came over and handed him a bag of ice and a juice box, smiling when Spencer jabbed the straw through and began slurping on the straw. He smiled and thanked JJ for the ice and drink before handing the bag of ice to Derek to hold to his head. Derek only smiled and happily held the bag to the bump on the back of Spencer's head, watching his eyes fall shut.

 

"Do you want me to take you home, darling?" asked Derek, quiet enough not to agitate Spencer's headache, "We can go home at lunch and I can take you in for a nap. You were cleared for a concussion, so it's okay for you to get some rest. How does that sound, baby?"

 

Spencer nodded against Derek's shoulder and yawned, "Can I have French toast before my nap?" he asked softly, hearing Derek laugh above him, "Please? I love when you make French toast.."

 

"Sure, baby. I'll make you some and tuck you in for a nap. You look exhausted."

 

_**~Present Time~** _

 

Aaron picked up his glass of wine from the table and stared at Rossi, a small smile on his face. He watched as Dave laced their fingers together, causing his cheeks to flush pink. He smiled brighter and looked down at his lap, "U-Uh.. I've never.. Done anything like this with another man before.. So I'm sorry if I seem a little tense." 

 

"Don't worry about it, Hotch.. I understand. I was nervous too when I first started a relationship with another man. It can be a little nerve-racking at first, you know? But at least it's someone that you know, right?" He smiled, slowly moving in for a kiss. After their lips first met, Aaron tensed, but only until he felt Rossi lay a soothing hand on his hip.

 

After Aaron pulled away, he smiled and bit his lip, "Was getting suspended worth it? You hurt Spencer pretty bad, and as much as I hate to say it, I wish I would have been there for it. He was shaking so badly when you were gripping onto his hair, and the way he ran off in Derek's arms. You should have beaten them both."

 

Dave frowned beginning to feel a little disquieted at Aaron's sudden alarming comment about Spencer being in so much pain, "You know, Aaron, you should talk about Spencer like that. After all, you catch people that cause other people so much pain. Remember when you were worried to death when he was kidnapped? Just because he broke up with you, doesn't mean you have to stop caring about him as a friend and human being."

 

Aaron looked down and ran a hand through his hair, "I know, but I can't tell you how hard that is right now."

 

Rossi nodded, "I understand, Hotch, I understand."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was going to be longer but inspiration left me in mid writing.


End file.
